I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleats for an athletic shoe.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many athletic sports utilize cleated athletic shoes in order to improve the traction for the player. In the conventional fashion, the cleats improve traction for the player by partially embedding into or otherwise gripping the ground surface as the player runs, pivots and the like.
Although the previously known cleated athletic shoes improve traction for the player while running, they also increase the risk of injury to the athlete's knee and ankle ligaments. More specifically, since cleated athletic shoes partially embed into the ground or firmly grip the ground, a laterally inward impact on the players lower extremities would normally cause the players lower extremities to deflect inwardly. However, since the cleats on these previously known athletic shoes grip the ground and resist this laterally inward movement, injuries can and do occur. Certain types of injuries, such as injuries to the ligaments, cartlidge and other soft tissue, can cause permanent damage to the player.